Can't Believe I said that!
by Ranma's girl1
Summary: a one shot with Lily asking James something innocent that sounds anything but that. its a quick trip through their seventh year after the initial fun of what happens. hmm it'll be rated m for the suggested dialog and actions. have fun reading.


Can't believe I said that.

The summer had passed and the time for school had begun. It was her last year at Hogwarts. Lily had just passed through the barrier to nine and three quarters to catch the Hogwarts express. She was looking around the platform for some friends to share a compartment with when she heard some commotion behind her. She turned to see Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. The four Marauders and most of the school's female populations fantasy dreams. They had just come through the barrier themselves. The first thing she noticed was a small brown and black dachshund dog on a leash being led by James Potter.

Lily loved animals and dogs and cats topped her list of loveable animals. She walked right over to see his dog. After all who could resist a cute little dog being led by a cute young man?

"Hi guys," Lily said smiling at them.

"Hey Evans," Sirius greeted her. He had fun hanging out with her during their sixth year at school and was glad they had gotten together to be good friends and to all hang out so many times during their sixth year of school.

"Hi Lily, did you have a good summer?" Remus asked smiling happily to see her. She nodded yes to his question smiling pleased to see him.

"Hi Lily," Peter squeak. He was the shy one of the group.

"Hi Lily," James breathed happily. He was quite pleased to see her after being deprived of her all summer long. After all a few letters over the summer was not enough to keep him happy, it just made him desire her all the more. She grinned brightly also glad to see him. She spoke up happily.

"Can I pet, your wiener?" Lily asked looking James in the face while pointing to the small dog beside him.

After a few moments of silence Lily gasped in shock and horror, "Oh crap, please tell me I didn't just ask it that way?"

The four boys all burst into laughter and three girls behind her all fell into laughter with them.

After all the laughter had finally died down a bit, with a few left over snickers making their way out. Lily felt she could at least clarify what she meant now. It did help that most of the red was gone from her face now.

"Sorry James I meant your dog really," she pointed to the small dog once more.

"Sure you did love," James chuckled. "I'll be more then glad to let you pet both though,"

"Even out here in front of others," Sirius chuckled. He waved to several guys walking by. None of them saw Severus watching with a hurt look on his face. He hated to see her with the four boys he hated and didn't trust the most in school.

"How about that guy do you want to pet his wiener?" Alice asked pointing to a random guy walking by.

"I bet you could pet that guy's wiener too." Mary giggled, pointing out another guy.

"How about a snake wiener it may be their only chance." Marlene commented pointing toward some Slytherin seventh years.

"Thanks girls, glad I'll get to live this down," Lily stuck her tongue out at them before bending down to pet the little dog who immediately leaned into her hand with a very pleased look on his face.

"What's his name?" Lily looked up to James when she realized she was practically eye level with his manly parts. She felt heat rising in her cheeks again. She didn't need to start the year feeling horny.

"Which one do you want to know the name of?" James asked smirking the others all started howling with laughter again.

"How 'bout just the dog, no need to know you name body parts or what the name is." Lily stood up she looked down smiling at the little dog who started to rub up against her leg.

"Bad luck Prongs, Mugsy got to rub his wiener self against Lily before you did," Remus laughed.

"Shut up Remus," Lily gave him a playful push on the arm. He laughed harder now with the girls joining in.

"Funny Moony, real funny," James tried to sound pissed but it came across as amused.

"You know Lily baby you can pet mine as well," Sirius sidled up against her taking her hand in his.

"Gee sounds fun but I don't have a magnified glass and tweezers," Lily smirked.

"What do you need that for?" Mary asked looking confused. Marlene looked at her with a grin she knew the poor girl led a very sheltered life. They had been working with her to open her eyes to the things around her, usually in the most perverted way they could think of.

Lily chuckled while the boys looked at her expectantly. Coming from magical families they had no need to use tweezers and magnifying glasses were for the elderly.

"The magnified glass to see it and the tweezers to get a hold of it," Lily laughed hard with the three boys and the girls following suit.

"I'm sure it's lost in the jungle of hair down there," Marlene said through her laughter.

"Very funny," Sirius pulled Lily's hand over to his crotch, "Just feel how manly that is,"

Lily tried to keep the surprise from her face as she held his sizable package in her hand.

"I feel a well-placed sock there," Lily laughed removing her hand. She didn't want to start playing with him it would be awkward and may even anger James.

James laughed taking a hold of Lily and pulling her away from Sirius.

"No more handling other guy's family jewels and not mine." James told her.

"Of course," Lily grabbed James own package giving him a gentle squeeze. He looked stunned then very pleased feeling her hand holding him in a place he had fantasized about for a long time. "Hmmmmm." Lily responded before she let go then started walking off to the train.

"Hmmmmm that's it?" James shouted running after her. "What does that mean?" He shouted after her.

"Nothing Potter, don't stress over it," Lily smirked giving him a wink. She wouldn't tell him that she was quite impressed with his size as well as his best mate. She briefly wondered how much Remus had between his legs. Peter never entered her mind since she never saw him as anything but a little brother. An odd little brother at that.

James though hurried after her after picking up his mother's dog Mugsy. "Lily you gotta tell me, come on please," James begged her following her down the corridor. "Come on you know I won't rest until you tell me." James caught up to her when she entered the cabin to place her trunk inside it. The others followed after her all storing their own trunks and cages with animals. "It's nothing James really." She walked back out followed by James and Remus. "Remus did you get head boy?" Lily asked walking down the corridor with him and James.  
"Nope but that's fine with me too much responsibility, being a prefect is more then I want really." He chuckled glad he was not saddled with that responsibility.

"Oh," She looked puzzled wondering who did get it.

"I know who got it?" James told her from behind them.

"Really who did?" Lily asked looking at him as they entered the prefect compartment.

"Me," He chuckled pleased. He was hoping for a wild reaction from her.

"Really well congratulations James, I know you do a great job with the Quiddich team so should have no problem with this." She told him smiling pleased to know he was the one she was working with.

"Uh thanks," James was surprised she took it so calmly. He found it odd after so many had told him ginger girls had hot tempers when Lily seemed the exact opposite.

"The rest should be showing up soon, do we have everything here?" Lily looked around to see the large green envelope with her and James names on it. "Ah yes here we go," She opened it up finding several things inside, passwords for the four houses, instructions for prefects and head boy and head girl.

"Well this should be an interesting year." Lily remarked separating papers in the envelope.

"Yeah it should so will you tell me what hmm means."  
Lily looked at James, "Just that hmmm like hmm I wonder or hmm that's interesting or hmm different."  
"Different you think I'm different down there." James asked feeling hurt. He looked quickly down at himself.

"I never said that, now did I?" She told him.

"You might as well have," James mumbled feeling depressed.  
Before either could continue three prefects two from Ravenclaw and one Hufflepuff entered the cabin.

"Hi, I'm Laura," A blonde fifth year girl from Hufflepuff spoke softly looking very frighten.

"Hello, I'm Tony, Ravenclaw sixth year prefect." He told them proudly.

"Hi I'm Sarah, fifth year Ravenclaw prefect." A dark hair girl told them.

"Hi Laura, Tony and Sarah, I'm Lily Evans head girl, this is James Potter, head boy." She pointed to him. She noticed the girls eyeing him hungrily. "This is Remus Lupin seventh year prefect." She grinned seeing them giving Remus a hungry look as well.

"So we shall begin once the others are here." Lily told them taking a seat at the head of the table with James sitting beside her and Remus on her right. Alice had been made the seventh year female prefect.

It did not take long before the two new fifth year Slytherins entered followed by the other sixth year Ravenclaw who entered with the fifth year following them. The sixth and seventh year prefects from Hufflepuff arrived soon after with the sixth and seventh year Slytherins entered the cabin. Alice the new Gryffindor seventh year prefect entered as well. She sat beside Remus. Severus eyes find Lily feeling proud she was made head girl. He knew she had earned it.

"Congratulations Lily." He told her taking a seat with the other Slytherin prefects.

"Thank you Severus," she replied.

Regulus Black a fifth year prefect snorted at this. Narcissa a seventh year prefect rolled her eyes.

"Who'd you sleep with?" Sneer the sixth year Slytherin prefect a carrot red head who was very bitter.

Lily gave her a sarcastic smile saying snidely, "The list is long but admirable." She looked around at all of them ignoring the snickering from her fellow Gryffindor. She resumed as though the girl had not spoken. "I have your Passwords for your common rooms, be sure to share these with the rest of your houses." Lily handed out the slips of papers. James was grinning widely along with Remus they loved her sense of humor.

"Now we'll make up a schedule for patrolling the halls at night. During our time on the train do a few rounds keeping others in line and helping any of the first years who need it." She smiled warmly at everyone even the Slytherins. "Is there any questions?" She asked politely.

"Yeah what's Potter doing in here?" Regulus gave him a dirty look. Lily grinned at this. She knew it was going to shock them. "He is our new head boy, so will be working with us all this year." She looked around seeing some faces willing to accept it while others looked down right murderous with the idea.

"Perfect Potter," Snape spat angrily.

Lily grinned kindly to her former friend she knew how angry he would be over it but she had gotten to know James during their sixth year and knew he was a lot more responsible than he had been as a boy who loved to get in trouble and not get caught. "Now if there are no other questions I suggest we go find our friends and enjoy our trip to Hogwarts which is the last one for some of us." She looked around the others seemed content with this and was getting ready to leave. "Be sure to prowl the halls once in a while, keep on your toes everyone."

"Prowl the halls?" Remus chuckled.

"Sounds much more interesting then patrol the halls." Lily winked at them.

"Sure does," Remus stood up stretching. "Good talk nice and short and to the point nothing long and drawn out like the last heads they could bore you to death with their speeches."  
"I remember that's why I did it so short; I don't want to be remembered as the boring long winded head girl."

"Nothing boring about you Evans," James told her patting her back as he stood up. "Shall we go find the others."  
"Sure thing," Remus replied. The two boys headed out of the cabin with Lily following after them.

"Lily," The soft voice called to her. She turned around to see Severus Snape standing behind her a worried look on his face.

"Hello Sev, what do you need?" Lily asked politely. She noticed her old habit of calling him Sev, had yet to die out.

"I am concerned with something I heard on the platform?" he told her wondering how to ask her about the rumor.

"Oh a rumor what did you hear was it about you or someone else in Slytherin, was it Narcissa Black?" Lily asked softly. She didn't like the idea of him being friends with her. She had heard many rumors about the girl and none of it was complimentary.

"No it's not about Cissy," He told her looking around to see who was close to them. She tried to keep the look of disgust off her face at him calling her Cissy, since he now called her Lily or Miss Evans.

"It's about you actually." He told her looking apologetic.

"Oh me what is it?" She was now curious since she had not heard any rumors about herself around the station or on the train.

"You were asking to see Potter's…. private parts his penis to be exact." He felt sick just at the idea she would want to see that and on him of all people. He was not though prepared for her laughter.

"I had not asked to see James's penis I asked to pet his wiener." She chuckled.

He bristled at her use of his first name then felt sick that she had asked him. "Lily it's the same thing,"  
"No its not, come on you can come see his wiener." She grabbed his hand pulling him along behind her.  
"I have no desire to see any part of that boy, from head to foot." Severus snapped at her but refuse to let go of her hand it was the closest they had been in ages. Or so it seemed.

She laughed again ignoring his protest as she hauled him to their cabin. "James can I see Mugsy?" She had stuck her head inside the compartment.

"Sure Lily and the offer still stand." He winked at her with a large grin on his handsome

Face.  
"I know I figured it would but Mugsy is enough for now." She took the small dog in her arms.

She left the compartment to the aisle to see Severus looking very upset.

"See this is the wiener I asked to pet."

He blinked several times his mouth dropping open. When he closed his mouth looking at the small black and brown dog licking Lily's arm he blurted out, "It's a dachshund dog?"

Lily giggled cutely, "Yes also known as a wiener dog isn't he precious?" She rubbed her small nose on the dogs' furry neck.

"He has an owl why is he bringing a dog to school?" he frowned at the dog not liking Lily enjoying anything of Potter's but greatly relieved it was not anything attached to his body she was enjoying.

"I don't know I'll ask him when I give Mugsy back. Sirius did say it was his mum's dog so maybe he's helping her out somehow by bringing the dog with him to school."

"Yeah whatever, I gotta go see my friends see you at school." Severus figured he should leave before they came looking for him.

"Ok Sev, see you there, enjoy your time on the train." Lily smiled sweetly at him.

"You too Lil, umm maybe we can…. you know work on something together this year?" he didn't want to go another year not working with her since he enjoyed working with her so much and had really missed it last year.

"That sounds like fun, see you at school." Lily turned to head back into the compartment to give James his dog back while Severus walked off down the train to where his friends were gathered. They didn't ask him why he was so late, they knew their dark brooding friend did things for his own reasons and never shared the why with others. Lily was of course the only exception to this rule but no one knew this.

"Here you go James thanks," she gave Mugsy back to James who whimpered softly.

"Ah poor baby do you not want to go back to the mean old James." She simpered rubbing his little head.

"Of course he doesn't James has no boobs." Remus told her laughing happily.

Lily laughed with him ready to leave when James grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Just sit in here with us." He pulled her down onto the seat.

"You don't think the girls will wonder what happen to me, where are, they anyway." She really just noticed all her girlfriends were not in here anymore. What she really hoped for was to visit the loo.

"No idea they weren't here when I got back." James told her still holding her hand.

"Hmm odd but I wasn't actually leaving to sit else where I just wanted to use the loo quickly." She told him grinning at his obvious desire to have her stay with him.  
James felt his face redden he had been desperate to keep her in here with him he didn't think of the possibility of her just needing the restroom.

"I'll be right back." She gave Mugsy another pat on his head causing him to give a small bark.

"I'll save a seat for you," James told her grinning pleased.

Remus and Sirius were smirking at him when he finally turned to face them. "What?" he asked curiously.

"Tad obvious there Prongs, I'll save a seat for you." Remus laughed.

James chuckled, "Sorry but if there is some way I can get her to be my girl I'll do it."

"We can tell," Sirius told him grabbing out a pack of Muggle playing cards from his trunk.

James shrugged he wasn't worried he loved her and always hoped to win her over. The four boys started to play poker a Muggle game Sirius had learned about in Muggle studies.

A few minutes later, longer then James would have preferred Lily walked back into the compartment. "Hi guys, I found the girls." She sat down beside James causing him to grin hugely at her. "They were doing their makeup and gossiping in the loo. They figure they'd be along soon unless some others get their attention first." She told them with a grin. She knew Sirius liked a couple of them and found they were not as willing as so many girls at Hogwarts to give in to his flattery.

"Yeah right who could be better than us we're the marauders all the girls love us, the guys all want to be us." Sirius chuckled giving his head a small shaking causing his black wavy hair to hang in his eyes. Lily had to admit it gave him a very handsome look and the girls all drooled over him, but she wanted someone else. She smiled watching James play cards, while holding Mugsy. The train ride went quickly with the other girls coming and going into their cabin. Alice was enjoying her self-flirting with Frank Longbottom who was completely in love with her. She was not yet ready to just dating him but enjoy building up her ego when he would beg her for dates and to stay with him in his cabin with his friends. He had already two friends when they had started in at school but they were placed in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The three remained best mates all through school despite being in different houses.

Once at school they found their way to their house tables. Alice took pity on Frank and sat with him. He was thrilled. James made sure to have Lily sitting with him explaining that Mugsy would be hurt if she didn't stay with them. Lily knew it was silly but she loved it. They happily watched the sorting, before eating a large meal and finally ushering first years to their house common rooms and dorms.

They all had fun talking before they went to sleep to start a new school year in the morning. Lily left early in the morning to get breakfast. She met James heading out with Mugsy.

"Good morning James." She told him smiling happily.

"Morning Lily, want to go for a walk with us?" he asked hopeful.

"I'd love too." She told him. The two led the small dog out to the top of the stairs from their James carried the dog knowing it was faster than letting the poor dog try to master going down so many stairs on his own. They walked around the grounds for a while talking happily.

"So this is our first date how about a second one after our last class today?" James asked taking her hand in his own. Lily looked startled. "Our first date?" She asked him surprise evident in her voice.

"Sure I asked you to go walking you agreed that makes it a date." He told her reasonably.

"Ah I see here I thought it was just some friend's thing." She giggled cutely.

"Sure but friends don't do this." James told her.

"What walk together of course they do." Lily told him wondering where he was going with this.

"But not this." James leaned into her kissing her gently. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

"Hmm I guess it is a date then." She told him feeling pleased. She leaned back into him kissing him once more. James let the leash go wrapping his arm around her waist holding her tight. Once they were done kissing. James suddenly realized he was no longer holding a leash.

"Crap it all I lost mums dog." He looked around calling out to the dog.

Lily joined in him calling for the dog.

"Over here James." The gruff deep voice called out to him. They both hurried over to Hagrid cabin to see Mugsy playing with a small puppy.

"Thank you Hagrid, we kinda... well thank you." James told him feeling relieved he didn't lose the dog completely.

"Not a problem, I just got this pup the other day. His names Fangs he could use a friend." Hagrid told them smiling happily.

They both greeted the puppy that happily licked and slobbered on them.

"This is Mugsy my mum's dog she is on holiday for a couple of weeks leaving me with her dog." James explained.

"Ah why not let him stay here with us. Fang could use the company and it's easier for me to let him out to do his business while you're in class."

James looked surprised then pleased. "Thank Hagrid that would help a lot. I can do a spell to make sure he does not wander off to far too unless one of us is with him." James told him glad to have some of that responsibility taken up by his friend. He really didn't enjoy the idea of taking the dog out so many times to go potty. "I also have food for him in my trunk I can bring out to you." James told him.

"Sounds good, we'll be here, you can come down after classes today."  
"I will thanks." James told him. He took Lily's hand the two leaving for breakfast. Hagrid sat in a chair by his door happily watching the two dogs playing.

No one at first noticed James and Lily holding hands and talking softly to each other. Remus and Sirius were both busy talking about today's classes and what pranks could be done in each of them. Peter was busy shoveling food into his mouth. The girls were busy talking with each other about the classes and which boy they were interested in now. When the bell sounded they all stood up leaving for their first class. It was Transfiguration. They all enjoyed the newt year classes more than owl since it was all four houses. Lily and James decided to not say anything they would wait to see who noticed first. They all took seats in the class, still chatting. The only one to notice though said nothing since he was too busy fuming in the back of the classes to say anything about it to anyone. The day went on like normal, with James giving small kisses to Lily throughout the day. When they made it to their common room that evening after dinner they sat together on a couch snuggled up.

"Is this some joke?" Sirius finally asked once he noticed the two of them.

James and Lily chuckled at this. "We've been holding hands, kissing and snuggling all day and you finally notice?" Lily laughed at his stun face. The others all looked around at each other wondering how they were so oblivious to it all day long.

"So what happen, er when did it happen?" Marlene asked curiously.

"This morning, we went out walking with Mugsy." James told them pleased he had finally won her over. It only took seven years to do it.

"Which, we need to bring food to Hagrid, for Mugsy." Lily reminded him.

"Shit yeah I forgot." James told her. "Good thing I never brought a cat or toad to school with me the poor thing would die from lack of food." He stood up with Lily. They went to his dorm room to get the food for the dog. They went back to the common room to find their friends by the portrait ready to leave. They all headed out talking happily. Hagrid was happy to get the food for the dog and Mugsy was happy to see Lily. They enjoyed their time talking and trying to eat some rock cakes which they were all sure had been made with real rocks.

After that the next two weeks went by well for them. James was happy to see his parents show up to take Mugsy back with them to their home. They had thanked Hagrid heartily for letting their dog stay with him and his puppy Fangs. James was relieved he didn't have to worry about his mum's dog.

The school time went well for them. They enjoyed Hogsmeade visits, going out on dates and finding lonely places to snog. Halloween came and went in a candy filled daze and a Hogsmeade visit. They all opted to stay for Christmas break since it was their last year here. James and Lily exchanged gifts. It was at this time James asked her to marry him when they left school. She accepted with a happy heart. He placed an engagement ring on her finger that they had picked out together in Hogsmeade. Everyone was happy for them except for Severus who hated James Potter more than ever. Come the New Year James was happy to have a birthday party for Lily at the end of January. Lily returned the gesture with a large party for James comes March. They went into studying for their NEWTS at the end of the year. When the time came to take newts they all worked hard on their tests and all felt confident that they had done well. They left the school in good cheer and within a week of leaving Lily and James married in a ceremony that was filled with family and friends. They enjoyed their lives and were thrilled to have a baby Boy the named Harry James Potter. Sadly they lost their lives while their baby was young.

I am not going into more details since I was only thinking of this as a one shot not a chapter story. We all sadly know how it ends for them too. The idea came from my daughter who was at the beach when her friend asked to pet a person's wiener (Dog) they had of course realized what they side instantly afterward and my daughter and her friend gave the other friend a hard time asking if she wanted to pet other wieners lol. James and Lily needed something to start off their romance. Might as well pet a dog. Thank you for reading and have fun.

The End

April


End file.
